


Warm Surprise

by pajama_cats



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Red knows how Gold can be a handful, but he's still unpredictable.





	Warm Surprise

For as long as Red has known Gold by now he knows to expect the unexpected. Gold tended to be full of surprises, most of them ridiculous and the others being oddly cute. 

Gold tended to visit him every day as well, which was a nice gesture considering how much of a hassle it is just to climb up the mountain, but he usually came during the afternoon or evening which worked well in Red’s favor so he could do some outside training when the weather wasn't too harsh.

So it surprised Red when he heard Gold’s voice echo inside the cavern during what Red assumed was early afternoon. 

“.. Just stay here- Oh, Red!” Gold grinned when Red came into sight but Red didn't budge from the entrance. He was too busy trying to wrap his head around why there were  _ eight Cyndaquil  _ surrounding Gold. 

Surely Gold didn't plan on training them up on Mt. Silver, they hardly looked like they had much experience with battles. Not to mention six Pokemon was the limit, but Gold probably brought them up in his bag. There was no way he'd bring them up by hand as dangerous as it could get. Especially with eight.

“Look at all the Cyndaquil and there's even a shiny one too! Cute, right?” Gold still remained to grin, but it started wavering when Red didn't react. He took note of the shiny one, eyeing it curiously as he never actually saw a shiny before, but it didn't answer why they were there. 

Walking into the cave, he gets a closer look at the group of Cyndaquil who all eye him curiously. Red gives them a smile small, listening to their chirps, but when he looks at Gold his demeanor changes. Now with an eyebrow raised and his arms crossed he watches as Gold shifts nervously under his gaze.

“O-oh um, right.. You're probably wondering why they're up here.. I found them..?” Gold said it as if it was even unconvincing for himself to hear and Red could easily see right through the lie. For one it's rare to see wild starter Pokemon, and two Red has lived in Mt. Silver long enough to know every Pokemon there and the only fire types he recalls seeing are Ponyta and Rapidash.

“Okay bad excuse, guess I should come clean. They followed me- W-wait until I finish before giving me such a stern look! They're actually all mine. I normally keep them at home, but they're so little and so curious and.. I wanted them to meet you.” Gold finishes with a small smile and sits with his legs crossed on the cavern’s floor. 

Red has known Gold long enough to tell when he was lying, and in this case he was being refreshingly honest. While Red would scold him about it being dangerous, they were in no harm as long as they stayed inside. 

Finally Red walks over to Gold, snatching his hat off as he sits down and places it on top of the nearest Cyndaquil, who plays with the hat happily. Red has to bite back a laugh at the flabbergasted expression Gold wears as he stares at Red, but decides payback is in order when he snatches off Red’s hat and decides to wear it. 

“Nope, you'll get it back later.” Gold sticks his tongue out, but Red doesn't intend to lose this battle. Instead of wrestling for the hat back, which is more of a plan b, Red holds up a Cyndaquil that wears a curious expression while it tilts its head.

“Huh? No! I'm not falling for it.” Gold quickly turns his head away the second Red gestures towards his hat. It's easy to see Gold’s ready to give in when he glances back at them and Red doesn't bother hiding his smile when Cyndaquil cries happily while it moves its tiny arms at Gold.

“... Alright, fine.” Gold sighs as he removes Red’s hat and places it on top of the fire type’s head. Red gently places the Pokemon down watching it waddle over to the other group who are nestled around the small bonfire Gold made while he was gone. 

It's peacefully quiet after the hat event and Red thinks this is the most quiet he's ever seen Gold, but following his fond gaze towards the group of Cyndaquil speaks volumes.

Red hums to catch Gold’s attention finding it a bit amusing and kinda cute that the champion still lingers on every word he says.

“Next time I'll come visit them.” 

Gold doesn't reply back, but the excitement and love shows through the tackle hug he gives Red.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Eight Cyndaquil because HGSS turned eight this year in NA <3 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
